Kuroshitsuji Units: Yay?
by Hyasinth
Summary: My friend, knowing my obsession, gets me kuroshisuji units for my birthday. A fangirl left alone with a bunch of kuroshitsuji characters. How bad can it be?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (don't remind me)

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through my window. Personally, summer has always been my least favorite season (other than the time off school, why couldn't fall or winter break be the long ones?) I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking at the clock. It was only seven, but I knew there was no chance of me going back to sleep with the sun in my eyes. I crawled out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. My parents were gone on business and my brother was away at summer camp. Summer had just started and, though I was only fourteen, I've always been quite capable, so my parents decided to leave me at home alone for the summer.

I sat down at my table and began to sip at a cup of tea, when my doorbell rang. I pulled up my low-cut, black tank top and answered the door. On the other side of the door stood a man in a uniform, and there was a large truck in my driveway.

"Are you Maya?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I have a delivery for you. It's your birthday gift from your friend Abigail."

"Oh, yeah. She told me to expect you."

"Good, then I'll need you to sign this." He handed me a clipboard and pen and I signed my name next to the large X. I handed him back the clipboard and stepped aside to let him wheel in a large box. He let it down in the middle of my front room, he then handed me a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded the piece of paper to see what it was.

Sebastian Michaelis- User guide and manual

It was the manual. I read through the manual and found an extra note at the bottom. It read "Happy birthday Maya! There's more on the way. P.S. sexy lesbian couch says hi." I chuckled at the reference to our friend's couch which we had deemed to be a sexy lesbian, then proceeded in deciding how to get my unit out of the box. It said that I needed to apply the seal, so I set of looking for it. I found it in a small envelope that was attached to the box. I decided to put it on the back of my shoulder. I pulled it out of a small, plastic bag and applied it to my shoulder. It went on just like a temporary tattoo, only this one stung a bit. Satisfied with my mark, I went upstairs to get my crowbar from my room. (Don't ask) When I returned from my room, I opened the front panel of the box to see a tall man with dark hair wearing a tailcoat.

"Sebastian, wake up."

"At the sound of my voice, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked around before stepping out of his box. The manual said that he needed a firm handler, so as he advanced towards me I held my ground and looked him in the eyes.

"And who might you be?" he asked in his smooth British accent.

"I'm Maya," I said and flashed him my seal. Upon seeing my seal, he sank to his knees and put his fist over his hear.

"My lady, I shall be your loyal servant from now until our deal is complete." I could not believe what was happening. Was I really going to have my own sexy demon butler? This. Was. Awesome. Sebastian then stood, returning to his towering height.

"Help me move this box," I said.

"Yes, my lady," he responded, picking up the box and following me to my basement, where he deposited it. He then followed me back up the stairs. I sat back down at the table and continued drinking my tea. "I can see you already made yourself tea, but would you like for me to make you breakfast?"

"Alright," I said, and he began making some eggs.

"My lady?" he asked.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"Do you have anything planned for today?"

"No, I'm just going to work on my summer homework. You can clean my house."

"Yes my lady." I went upstairs and worked on my homework, but I got bored. I wasn't really enjoying acting all stoic and controlling, but I definitely didn't want Sebastian to become cocky. I had all summer to work on my homework, so I decided to read fan fiction on my kindle instead. I was curled up on my bed reading Hetalia fan fiction, when Sebastian entered my room.

"My lady, I thought you might like a snack," he then noticed what I was doing and saw my discarded homework on my desk. "That doesn't look like homework."

"I was just taking a break."

"Mmhm." He walked over to my desk and examined my homework. "You got number four wrong."

"And how would you know?"

"You simplified the radical wrong. Come over here, I'll show you how to do it."

"I know how to, I'm just not good at it."

"Let me help you then." I walked across my room and sat down at my desk. Sebastian got on one knee as to be level with the desk and took my pencil. He began to work on the problem, and I paid attention at first, but eventually zoned out and stopped paying attention.

"My lady," I did not answer, "My lady?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you paying me the slightest bit of attention?"

"No, actually, I don't want to work on my homework anymore. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Shouldn't you wear sunscreen?"

"Yes. You're right, I should." I went to my cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen.

"Allow me," Sebastian said, holding out his hand. I handed him the bottled of sunscreen and he took off his gloves (with his teeth! *Squee!) and squirted some sunscreen into his palm. "Arms out, My lady." I stuck out my arms and Sebastian began to rub it on my arms. I jerked an giggled when he got too close to my armpit.

"My lady?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?" He was standing behind me, but I could still tell he was smirking.

"Nothing, I'm just ticklish." I really wish he hadn't found that out. Every time Sebastian started to get too close to my armpit, I would giggle and jerk away from him.

"My lady I need you to stay still."

"I can't."

"Very well then. I think that you have been sun screened well enough. Where will we be walking to?"

"Just the creek."

"Lead the way my lady," Sebastian said, while putting his gloves back on. I walked out the door and locked it behind me. Sebastian and I walked down the street to the creek. We walked in complete silence until we reached the entrance to the creek. As I walking down the hill to creek at the bottom, I noticed what Sebastian was wearing.

"You're going to get your shoes dirty."

"It will be fine my lady." He probably would be.

"My lady, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in school?"

"I'm off school for the summer."

"Don't you think it would be advisory for you to continue your studies despite that?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Well, my lady, I am quite well versed in many subjects perhaps I could tutor you."

"We'll see. I have plenty of homework to do." After that it got quiet again. Actually it was too quiet. I turned around to see what was up with Sebastian, and he wasn't there. I walked back through a couple of trees and saw Sebastian kneeling on the ground making strange noises.

"Sebastian what are you doing." He just kept making weird noises. It was then that I saw my neighbor's cat, Blue. "Sebastian, leave the cat alone."

"Oh, but my lady. Her fur is so soft like a gentle swatch of silk, and her coat is such a beautiful, dark color, like a pool of blood."

"Sebastian, stop writing creepy poems and leave the cat alone. Let's go home, it's time for lunch."

"Yes, my lady," he said with a sigh. We continued walking through the creek, but it started to get really hot. I had no idea how Sebastian could stand the heat in his tailcoat, I was in a T-shirt and shorts and I could barely stand it. Sebastian noticed when I started fanning myself with my hand.

"Are you hot, my lady?"

"It is a little bit warm."

"Have you been drinking enough today?"

"Probably not, I do actually feel light-headed. We should probably go home." I turned around to start walking back home, but I felt two arms around my knees and shoulders.

"You should not exert yourself too much my lady. Please, allow me." I was having a really hard time not having a fan girl attack. I wanted to completely spaz out over Sebastian, but the manual said not to be polite to him, and to be demanding. It was really hard acting so detached and non spazzy, but the manual said that Sebastian would only love me if I were demanding and didn't praise him.

I had to admit, I was really enjoying being carried by Sebastian, at least, until he dropped me.

"Sebastian!"

"I'm so sorry, my lady," he said, helping me up, "I saw a cat." I really don't remember my exact thought process, but I slapped him. (That's what Ciel always did) "My apologies my lady, it won't happen again."

"Grr."

~The Walk Home From Sebastian's Point of View~

I had to admit that so far, I liked my new mistress. She was strong willed, and hadn't been making a fool of herself like so many young women do.

"Sebastian," said my mistress.

"Yes, my lady?"

"There are a few girls up a head that I think we should try to avoid."

"May I ask why?"

"They don't exactly like me, and the feeling is mutual."

"Now my lady, why wouldn't someone like you?"

"We're simply exact opposites. I'm smart, they're not. I live in my own world, they live for gossip. We just don't get along."

"I see. Would you like me to dispose of them, my lady?"

"I don't think that will be necessary for now, but I'll get back to you on that." To be honest, I was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't let me dispose of them. I could have eaten their souls. The young mistress and I continued to walk, while the young mistress attempted to avoid the three girls up ahead, but one of the girls noticed the young mistress and came running up to her.

"Stay here," the young mistress said before walking up to meet the blonde girl. I didn't think that I would like this girl much. She had straight blonde hair that was obviously not like that naturally, and quite frankly looked like a raccoon.

"Maya!" she said.

"Ashley," responded Maya, and I could feel the tension between them.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm having my birthday on Saturday, you should come, but remember you have to bring a date."

"You know what, I'm not sure if I can make it, but I'll try to come."

"Byeeee," said the girl with a wiggle of her pink finger nails as she handed Maya a piece of paper. Maya walked back over with a scowl on her face.

"Bitch."

"What was that, my lady."

"She invited me to her birthday party."

"Why would she invite you to a party if she doesn't like you?"

"To rub it in my face that I don't have a boyfriend."

"Are you planning on going."

"I can't go, I don't have a date… Actually, I am going to go. And you're going to be my date."

"Excuse me?"

"She said you need a date to go to her party, and she thinks that I won't have one to go with, but you are going to be my date to her party."

"Alright, my lady. When is the party?"

"Saturday. And today is Thursday, so we have tomorrow to get ready."

"And what will this occasion be like?"

"I'll tell you more when I figure it out."

"Yes, my lady," I answered as we arrived at the young mistress's house and she tried to open the door.

"Crap, I forgot my key."

"I can get us back inside, my lady."

"I can't wait to see this." I smirked at her comment and jumped to the first level of the roof. I opened her window and crawled through, then walked downstairs to open the door. She walked through and went upstairs to "do her homework" while I started on lunch.

I brought her lunch up to her room and found her staring at that screen again.

"My lady, you should be working on your studies."

"I have all summer."

"But, wouldn't you rather finish early?"

"I guess. Can you do it for me?"

"But, my lady. Then, you wouldn't learn anything."

"Fine. I guess you're right."

"If it's simply too hard, I could always help you."

"Fine, if you're good at chemistry."

"I am quite well versed in many subjects, my lady."

"Fine, I'll try to do it on my own, but if I can't do it, I'll get help after dinner."

"Yes, my lady," I answered and bowed out of the room.

~Back to Maya's Point of View~

After lunch, I sat in my room, working on my summer assignment for honors chemistry, when I heard Sebastian call me from downstairs.

"My lady, dinner is ready." I put my summer homework away and went downstairs. Sebastian had made steak for dinner. Sebastian is a marvelous cook, so it was delicious. When I finished, Sebastian asked,

"Would like me to draw you a bath my lady?"

"Okay." I said and got up to go get changed. I went up to my room and stripped out of my clothes and put on a bathrobe. I let my hair out of its braid and it fell in auburn curls to my waist. I hated my hair, it was so hard to manage, but people always told me it was pretty, so I'd kept it long and let it go natural.

I walked across the hallway and found Sebastian in my bathroom with his gloves and tailcoat gone and his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

"Your bath is ready, my lady. Would you like me to stay and bathe you?" By "would you like me to" I knew that he really meant "can I". Since the tub was full of bubbles, I agreed and stepped into the warm water that smelled like flowers. How did he get it to smell like that? He was a demon after all, he had probably also managed to do all of the dishes before I was even done getting undressed and brushing my hair. The manual had said that Sebastian gave great massages, and it did not lie. I was enjoying Sebastian massaging my head when he spoke.

"My lady?"

"Yes Sebastian?"

"About the party,"

"What is it."

"As I will be pretending to be courting you, what exactly would you like me to do?"

"For the most part, just act like you're in love with me, and let me do the talking. Our story can be that you're a senior at Crestpeak. That's in another district, so no one else at the party should know anyone from there. We'll say that we met at a knife throwing seminar."

"And they will believe that?"

"They should. I've seen how good you are with flying cutlery, and I'm learning. I think that story will pass. We'll say that we met there, then went to the beach the next day, and started going out."

"Yes my lady."

"And it's not a formal event, so you can just wear some jeans and a T-shirt. You can borrow one of my dad's. It should fit you fine." Sebastian nodded and continued washing my hair. I was enjoying the head massage when I felt a sharp tugging at my head. Sebastian was trying to comb out my hair.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Your hair is simply so long, my lady, and curly, just be patient." I let Sebastian continue tugging at my wet hair until, by some miracle, he'd gotten all of the tangles out. He wrapped my hair in a towel and grabbed me another towel from the towel rack. He spread it out for me, and when I didn't do anything asked

"Is something wrong?"

"Can you look away?" Sebastian chuckled and averted his eyes. I stood up and let him wrap the towel around me. I then walked off to my room to put on my pajamas. I put on my pajamas and tossed the towel into the laundry. When I went downstairs, I found Sebastian unloading dishes from the dishwasher.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my lady?"

"I just thought that I should let you know that I am going to go to bed now, and whenever you decide to go to bed, you can sleep in my brother's room."

"Yes my lady, goodnight," he said and I went up to my room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Big thank you to all who reviewed!

~Jump to Saturday~

I woke up and waked downstairs to find Sebastian in the kitchen, cooking muffins.

"Good morning, my lady. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Did you?"

"I don't exactly sleep, my lady. The only kind of regeneration that my body requires is the occasional soul."

"So what do you do at night then, watch people sleep?"

"Sometimes." (I want to assume that that's a joke, but we all know Sebastian always tells the truth) Sebastian walked over and placed a plate in front of me with a muffin on it. I took a bite out of it. It was delicious, just like Sebastian's cooking always is.

"What does my schedule look like today?"

"You have Ashley's party at six, but otherwise your schedule is free."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when I actually go to the party."

"I'm sure it will be quite hilarious, my lady. Would you like for me to bring my cutlery just in case it is needed?"

"As tempting as it sounds, no. I don't want the cops called on us."

"Oh, how unfortunate. I was hoping that the party would at least be fun."

"If you end up really needing any cutlery, I'm sure Ashley will have some. She's stupid, but I think that she at least knows how to use a fork."

~Magical Jump to That Evening~

"Sebastian, can you zip up my dress?"

"Yes my lady." Sebastian stepped up behind me and zipped up my dark purple, knee length dress.

"Thank you. Can you help me with my hair?"

"Yes, my lady," responded Sebastian as he gestured to my chair. He stepped up behind me and gathered my curly hair in his hand. He gathered it on top of my head and secured it with an elastic. He had put it in a simple ponytail with a few curly strands hanging down. How he had gotten my hair to cooperate, I had no idea, but it worked. I turned around and saw Sebastian standing there it a black T-shirt and jeans.

"It is time to go." I got up and slid on my shoes. Sebastian and I left my house and started to walk towards Ashley's. When we arrived at her house, there were colored lights streaming through the window, and I could practically hear the music on the porch.

"Children these days, so boisterous," I said.

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed and I rang the doorbell. No one was able to hear it over the music so we just went in. Ashley noticed me and I swear her eyed popped nearly out of her head. She and some bulky jock made their way over to Sebastian and Me.

"Maya, you made it. Is this your date?" she asked gesturing to Sebastian.

"This is Sebastian, and yes he is my date."

"Lovely to meet you," stated Sebastian.

"Ooh, is he British?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, he's from England."

"That's hot," stated Ashley as her boyfriend shot a glare at Sebastian. Jealous teenage boys can be so stupid sometimes.

"Have fun," said Ashley before sauntering off to chat with her friends.

"We'll my lady, was that as amusing as you expected?"

"Yeah, it was funny, but I don't think that she really believes that we are dating."

"We'll just have to prove her wrong then, won't we?"

"Ooh, that'll be fun."

"Indeed," said Sebastian before putting his arm around my waist and leading me off to mingle.

I left to go to the bathroom and came back to find Sebastian surrounded by a gaggle of giggling teenage girls. Sebastian shooed them away and walked up to me.

"You certainly seem popular."

"Yes, petty teenage girls absorbed only by appearance."

"I still don't think that they believe we're dating."

"Act like I said something funny."

"What?"

"You want them to believe we're together don't you?"

"Oh yeah, good idea," I giggled.

"Much better," Sebastian leaned and whispered in my ear.

"I think that it's working for the most part."

"For the most part?"

"I still don't think Ashley believes us." Right on cue I noticed Ashley glancing over at us. I looked around and noticed many of the other couples making out. Right then, Ashley's boyfriend walked up to her and started kissing her.

"Then let's make her believe us," said Sebastian before leaning in and kissing me. His lips were surprisingly warm and not so surprisingly delicious. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian's neck until I had to pull away for air. I glanced over and saw Ashley scowling at me before I stood on my toes and kissed Sebastian again.

"Let's go, I think we proved our point." I started to turn around to leave, but Sebastian put a hand on my waist and stopped me.

"Why don't we stay for a bit longer, it may seem suspicious if we leave so soon."

"I guess you're right," I said and followed Sebastian to the couch. He sat down next to a football player and his girlfriend and pulled me into his lap. We stayed and socialized for about a half hour until I finally convinced him to go.

"I think that tonight was a success," said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I think we convinced them. I guess it was kind of petty though, to have wanted to go to begin with."

"You simply wanted revenge, my lady, that is something I can understand."

We arrived back at my house right as a delivery man pulled up in my driveway. He got out of the truck and wheeled another large box up to my front porch.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hi, you Maya?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Sign this," said the man as he handed me a clipboard which I signed. I unlocked the door and let him wheel the box into my living room. He left and handed me a manual. I opened the manual to see who I got this time.

"Oh, dracu*"

"What is it, my lady?"

"I got a Claude."

*Dracu- Romanian for le F-word


End file.
